Back to Berk
by Flame The Dragon Rider
Summary: Hiccup was carried off by a night fury five years ago. A night fury hadn't been seen (or heard) since then. Now it has returned, bringing with it something no one expected. Lot better than it sounds, please read. Rated T for blood.
1. Prologue 1

**Please take this time to read this message.**

**This story is based loosely and slightly dedicated to QueenAurora's story, return of the dragon rider, in which Hiccup runs away in the first movie and returns ten years later with his dragon rider friends. It's one of the only fanfics which I have read all of, and I recommend you read that after you read this. Mainly cuz I'm a horrible writer and I wanted to give you something good to read!**

**Also, this is the first part of the prologue as I like to keep chapters short. It will be based around the time of the second movie.**

**So yeah, follow, favourite and review if you liked and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"...leaving. We're leaving. Pack up. Looks like you and I are taking a little vacation...forever." Hiccup dumped the crate of fish on the ground and Toothless bounded over. He sighed and watched the large black dragon gobble up the fish.<p>

He had no choice but to leave. He had to. But something was holding him back. Over the time he had spent with Toothless, he had learned that dragons weren't what everyone thought they were. They were thoughtful, caring creatures that were just misunderstood. If he left, they would still kill them.

Toothless sensed the boy was sad, and when he was done the fish he curled himself sympathetically around the boy's legs. Hiccup rubbed his head.

They would kill any dragon, even one that was on the brink of death anyway. Vikings weren't overly understanding people, in all honesty. At all. In fact, they'd probably celebrate his disappearance. A huge party in the Meade Hall, and every year after that, celebrating. His dad leading the festivities, of coarse.

He sat down on a rock and stared at the sandy dirt.

Toothless nudged his shoulder, asking to go flying probably. He'd give up in a minute.

But he didn't, and kept poking Hiccup with his nose. When Toothless' nose found it's way to Hiccup's face, Hiccup swatted him away gently and turned to face the dragon.

"Yes?"

Toothless looked to his right and back again. Hiccup followed his gaze, then shrieked and jumped back, falling off the rock and banging his head on the ground.

A deadly nadder, or at least the body of one, was lying not even ten metres from him. It was riddled with wounds from numerous axes and swords and lying in a pool of dragon blood. How had he not noticed that?

He stood up and walked slowly up to it, Toothless close behind him. It's eyes had glazed over and it's wounds were clotted with blood.

No. He couldn't leave. At least not yet. He couldn't let all these innocent dragons die.

He had to at least try.


	2. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2. In which he disappears. The actual story starts next chapter. Trust me, it's good! (Don't mean to brag)**

* * *

><p>"You had better fail today."<p>

Astrid walked up behind the boy. He was standing just behind the gate into the arena and was messing with one of the horns on his helmet.

"Oh don't worry. I will." He replied ironically. Astrid stared at him in amazement. He usually would never say anything like that to her at all. Now that she looked at his face, she could easily see that he meant what he said. He knew something was going to go wrong.

"I'm going to do something unforgivable."

It was barely a mumble, but it got her thinking.

"It's time Hiccup. Knock 'em dead."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows and stepped through the opening gate.

* * *

><p>Astrid stared at the ground as she walked home. She could hear the commotion coming from the arena. Stoick's voice could be heard above it all.<p>

She stumbled on a rock and felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back up. Snotlout.

"What's all that racket about?" He questioned.

"Night fury..." Astrid mumbled.

"What?"

"Night fury. Took Hiccup."

"Wait... A night fury took Hiccup?"

"Yeah."

A smile crept onto his face. Astrid pushed him aside and and continued walking. She didn't need that right now.

* * *

><p><em>The black dragon turned around and grabbed the boy's arm, yanking him off his feet and dragging him across the arena. He screamed and tried to push away the dragon but he was no match for it. The dragon opened his mouth and shot a bolt of blue fire at the oncoming Vikings, before turning and grabbing the boy again and dragging him out of the arena and off the cliff. The boy's scream faded away.<em>

Astrid sat up and just stopped the scream from surfacing. Same nightmare every time. That was five years ago! Why was it still haunting her?

She sighed and rubbed her eyes.


	3. Quick race and the first of the intros

**Thank you so much everyone for all the support!**

**When I saw that I had 11 favourites and 22 follows, I was overjoyed! And it's only with the prologue!**

**This was a really hard chapter to write. The characters are so vivid in my head, but they just won't write themselves down on iPad screen. I added a quote from a book I read at the end of this. To suit this story, you have to imagine that it's talking about a book that fell from the cupboard.**

**So Hiccup, Tasuta and Branna have a quick race, and when Falcon accidentally uncovers his old notebooks, Hiccup thinks something he hasn't thought in a long time.**

* * *

><p>"Spire and back!" Branna shouted and jumped onto Flame's back.<p>

"Wait one minute!" Hiccup shouted desperately but she was already gone. He hastily dumped the piece of metal into a bucket of water and mounted Toothless. Tasuta and Falcon shot past him and out the large window. Hiccup clicked his prosthetic into the saddle and followed the other two speeding dragons and their riders in the race.

He quickly caught up with them. They headed upwards and started climbing up the thin mountain known as the spire. Higher and higher, the three dragons getting slower, and when they reached the top, they stopped flapping and began plummeting downwards.

Branna was laughing, her two hands above her head and her staff sitting rather precariously on her lap. Tasuta was leaning forward and grinning, really wanting to win the race. Hiccup copied Tasuta. If he could win...

They pulled out of the dive and turned back towards the village. Hiccup looked down and laughed at Branna. She was fighting the changewing, the one that had a huge grudge against her. She apparently had taken his fish a few weeks ago, and still hadn't got over it. Why she had taken the fish, no one would know. She pushed it off and her and Flame flew level with them.

The three of them swooped in the large window. Branna laughed and collapsed on Hiccup's chair.

"That was great. That really was great."

"Yeah, but can you not do something about that changewing? It's gonna kill you some day."

"It won't. As long as Flame is here, it won't do anything."

Hiccup fished the piece of metal out of the bucket. He was going to have to heat it up again. He looked at the two people arguing.

Branna was easily as tall as himself, with long chocolate blonde hair that she preferred to keep down. It was wavy and went down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright emerald green with a mischievous sparkle. She wore brown leggings and a white fur skirt, a loose t-shirt and a brown leather sleeveless coat with white fur hems. She had a very playful personality and a tendency to know things no one else did, and was a complete daredevil.

Tasuta was the smallest of the trio, with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He wore leather trousers and a leather long sleeve top, each hemmed with dark brown fur. He had a more laid back, serious personality, and kept Branna from almost killing herself too often.

"Come on, Tas. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well, ask Bronall or someone to find that dragon..."

"I wouldn't count on her doing that." Hiccup butted in. Branna nodded and stood up, walking over to where Hiccup had placed the piece of metal.

"What is that? No offence, of coarse."

"Eh, just something I was working on."

"Looks like a snaptrapper. Well, a slightly messed up one."

"Yeah, you're really making me feel great. Tas, do you know who's on watch tonight?"

"Think it's Bronall. Falcon, get out of there!"

Tasuta's dragon was a very inquisitive hobblegrunt. He was currently invading one of Hiccup's lower shelves, pushing out the piles of paper and scattering them across the floor. Tasuta pulled him out and scolded him and Hiccup bent down to try and organise some of the papers. His hand fell straight onto a notebook, open on a middle page. He was about to close it, but something stopped him...

It was exquisitely drawn, every last detail was perfect, one of the drawings he had done when he was younger.

A map of Berk.

His hand hovered on the drawing for a while, then he closed it and roughly stuffed it into the cupboard. Unfortunately for him, Branna noticed.

* * *

><p>When the shoes first fell from the sky, he remembered thinking that destiny had struck him. Now he thought so again. It was more than a coincidence. It had to be destiny.<p>

-Louis Sachar, _Holes_


	4. A drawing and another intro

**This chapter is dedicated to the person who reviewed my last chapter, Frankie. He/she/it made me start writing this again, I was a bit stuck for it. So yeah. This chapter is dedicated to you, Frankie!**

**As for everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

"Nothing."

"No, I'm pretty sure it's something."

"It's nothing, really."

"Come on, show me."

Branna reached down and opened the cupboard, taking out the notebook. Hiccup grabbed at it and Branna lifted it above her head. He grabbed at it again and knocked it out of her hand. Branna scrambled to catch it but it landed open on the ground, open on the same map Hiccup had seen.

She clamped it down with her staff and examined the drawing. He watched her read the word Berk written on the map. The only problem with having a friend who could read the language of your home island.

"Oooh." She said.

"Yeah." Hiccup kicked it closed and picked it up.

"What is it?" Tasuta came over. Hiccup groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand.

"Nothing Tas." Branna said while walking over to her dragon, Flame.

Flame was, to put it simply, not a confirmed dragon species. She was the last of her kind (being the only one ever heard of) and was as deadly as a night fury. She was slightly bigger than Toothless and had black and orange stripes covering her body. She had large clawed paws and bright emerald green eyes like her rider, but she was really calm and relaxed and didn't jump around much, compared to Branna.

"Please, Hiccup, let me see."

"No, it's really nothing."

"Please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Just a little peek."

"No."

"You know I'm going to keep bugging you until you show me."

"Gods! Fine!" Hiccup opened the notebook and turned the picture to face Tasuta.

He looked at it. It didn't ring any bells and he couldn't read the Norse written on it. He stared blankly at it, before guessing what it was of.

"Berk?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. Come on bud." Hiccup swung his leg over Toothless' neck and the night fury took off obediently. Branna and Tasuta watched him fly away, not saying anything.

* * *

><p>'Home sweet home'<p>

~Unknown


End file.
